


Caliban x Reader drabbles

by NaineNalina



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaineNalina/pseuds/NaineNalina
Summary: Various drabbles of the Caliban variety.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PS: this is more X-Men Apocalypse Caliban than it is of Logan’s. Not comfortable writing that version of the character yet.

Caliban was your friend at least you called him that. He was an odd one but still you cherished the moments when he wasn’t so much of a prick. You visited him at his workplace a couple times in a month, the albino captivating your attention. Requesting meaningless information paying him in return. Oh, how you loved seeing his lips purse into his usual cheshire smirk. How his complexion just pulled you in. Also you might just have a shameless crush on him as well.

And now you were here standing in front of him making ceaseless banter maybe flirting here and there but nothing too noticeable at least you might think, while his psychics rambled on to each other in the background. “You know I value you so much that I will personally let you in on a little tip of information I came across by.” You gave him a questioning look wondering what brought this on all of a sudden. He places two fingers under your chin pulling you in to meet his face, placing your lips to meet his in a chaste kiss. Pulling away slowly. “The psychics told me of your harboring feelings. As well as you’re not that quite subtle as you think you are.” You smiled. “Guess not.” You made your stride to leave, turning back and blowing a kiss, winking at him. “See you some other time, Cali.” 


	2. Caliban x Reader #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought he looked beautiful, he didn't.

You've seen Caliban up and about usually doing the mundane around the mansion and outside. Although seeing too much of him as he keeps himself covered up pretty well. But from what you did see he was starkly white, in a way you thought that brought out the colour in his eyes. You treated him like the rest. Never batting an eye at the way he looked like most would. If anything you thought his complexion was quite flattering. You in time though became friends with Caliban despite his secluded nature. One might say you forced yourself into his life. You had no problem with that. You enjoyed spending time with him. Talking of meaningless things. You grew to like him even. 

Unlike the rest of the people here though your gift wasn't like most. You couldn't do amazing things just project unto others feelings and could sense their emotions. At least from how you looked at it.

You saw the former information broker sitting near the lake beside the school, not covered up head to toe like he usually is. Or even needed to be as the sun wasn't shining as bright or even out at this point for how gray and dull it was. You approached him slowly and tapped on his shoulder, flinching for a second looking like he had a mini heart attack. He turned around to see you chuckling a little to yourself at his visible irritation. "So you take pleasure in my pain as well, glad seeing me disgruntled gives you some modicum of enjoyment." He says in his usual sarcastic tone that holds little to no expression. "I guess I didn't scare you too much then." you smiled.

  Silence holds between you and him for a good minute. Until he speaks breaking the ice. "So what brings you to bother me in particular?" Caliban says quietly quirking a brow in your direction. "Just you know stopping by." You reply a bit half heartedly. Not giving much thought. "But if you want me to leave I can..." You give a mock pout hoping he'd let you stay. He scoffs and rolls his eyes.  Gesturing the place near him motioning for you to sit as you do. 

"So Cali what-" "Don't call me that." Your eyes roll. "So what brings you here never pegged you for a person who enjoys the 'cloudy day, rainy feel' scenery?" You ask, tilting your head toward him. "If you really must know its frankly overwhelming to be with everyone else looked upon and gazed at so differently. Yet you seem to not see me in that light. Why?" Caliban remarks not looking up. Gazing at his reflection in the water. 

"Who says being different is a bad thing? I like you for who you are you may be a prick but you are one lovable prick to me." You say placing a hand on his shoulder smiling softly, not realizing what you said. "Lovable, huh?" He speaks to himself more than to you smirking a bit. "You can ignore that." You utter lightly hoping it won't be too weird now. "Too late." He smiled as he pressed a small kiss to your cheek. As if on queue it began raining and you both headed back inside, hands clasped together smiling and laughing to yourselves.


	3. Caliban x Reader #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day where calm sets.

You let your hands glide and map out his pale skin. Mesmerized by the faintest of details. You were apart from Caliban for some time on missions for the X-Men and their rivalries with The Brotherhood of Mutants to personal matters with Erik. This was one of the rare times you were able to just relax. So while the calm was setting you laid in your shared bed tracing patterns into his skin.

Frankly, you just missed feeling him near.

"Something on your mind, love?"  Rolling onto his side facing you. Placing a loose strand away from your eyes. "Nah, just enjoying the calm while it lasts." You smile bringing your hand up to flick his nose. Which immediately resulted him pinching yours in return. "Ow." You look at him pouting trying to make him feel bad. "Karma as you say 'is a bitch', dear." He says in his usual snarky tone as he gets up and kisses your forehead, making his way toward the bathroom to shower. Caliban stands for a second and turns back. "Don't just stand there and gawk. Are you going to join or what?" You get up languidly still a bit tired as you blink away your what's left of your drowsiness. You take off your night clothes from the previous night as he does the same except in a much tidier nitpick fashion. Unlike your pile which is thrown in the hamper haphazardly. "Could you be anymore of a heathen I wonder." "Oh, shut up, Cali." You roll your eyes at his playful jest.

You turn the water on letting the droplets fall and cascade. Enjoying the feeling of it on your skin before turning toward your lover who was in a trance staring for a couple seconds no less. "Don't just stand there and gawk. You gonna join me or what?" You said mockingly motioning for him to come toward you. As he did so you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling Caliban closer kissing him fervently. Only breaking away to breathe.

"I missed you." 

"I missed you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I decided if nobody was going to fill the hole for some Caliban fics it was going to be me. I have a Tumblr if you wish to view it there as most likely I will post there first than here. 
> 
> nainenalina.tumblr.com


End file.
